Many vehicles today come equipped with components that enable communication between the vehicle and external sources. For example, roadside assistance services enable a vehicle's telematics system to contact a service provider for engaging emergency services in the event of an accident or emergency situation. In addition, some vehicles offer on-board cellular communications facilitated by a user's cellular telephone service. However, there is typically no ability to provide pre-configured, customized communications through a vehicle to external sources or operators of the vehicle.
In addition, while advances in technology have yielded improvements to vehicle electronics and control systems, there is currently no way to identify a current operator who is in a vehicle. The ability to determine this information could provide vehicle manufacturers the ability to offer advanced services tailored to the specific needs or interests of vehicle owners and operators.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to identify an operator of a vehicle to provide customized and directed services through the vehicle.